


La promessa di chi resta

by athenachan



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternative Universe - Book Shop, Child!Haruka, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Io sono Makoto, se hai bisogno di qualcosa – magari un libro su qualche scaffale più alto – chiamami.» Gli disse, sorridendogli dolcemente prima di rialzarsi, stirandosi verso l'alto, pronto a tornare al lavoro. Tuttavia, proprio mentre stava per voltargli le spalle, il piccolino emise per la prima volta un suono. «Grazie, Makoto-san.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	La promessa di chi resta

**Author's Note:**

> Nata per un contest, la cui consegna nel mio caso era "Libreria AU".  
> Non doveva essere una age gap, ma alla fine è uscita così e devo dire che ne sono piuttosto soddisfatta.

Lo aveva notato quasi per caso la prima volta, mentre sistemava dei libri in uno scaffale: un bambino dai capelli neri che sfogliava un grosso libro sui pesci, cercando di tenerlo in modo che non cadesse con entrambe le manine. Sembrava in perenne bilico e, di certo, gli si sarebbe avvicinato se una donna non fosse arrivata prima di lui, togliendo il libro dalle mani del piccolo per riposarlo sullo scaffale.  
«È ora di andare Haruka.» aveva detto, prima di afferrargli la mano e tirarselo dietro. Il piccolo non aveva fiatato, ma lo sguardo blu era rimasto fisso sullo scaffale in cui la donna aveva rimesso il libro.  
Quella scena si era ripetuta diverse volte durante i mesi successivi, circa una volta alla settimana quella donna tornava col bambino e lo lasciava per una mezz'ora a scorrazzare tra gli scaffali, prima di tornare, togliergli il libro di turno e portarselo via – che cosa venisse a fare, per Makoto, era assolutamente un mistero, dato che non si occupava ancora della cassa, ma solo di riordinare i libri o dare informazioni alla clientela.  
Tuttavia, seppure di sfuggita, aveva sempre avuto modo di osservare il bambino. Era pacato, contrariamente alla maggior parte dei ragazzini di quell'età – doveva avere al massimo nove anni – e se ne stava sempre con un libro tra le mani, magari accucciato in qualche angolo a sfogliare le pagine in silenzio. Makoto lo osservava distrattamente, incuriosito in parte di capire sia cosa leggeva, sia il motivo per cui rimaneva sempre tutto quel tempo da solo in modo sistematico per circa quattro volte al mese.  
Gli piacevano i bambini, trovava facile parlare con loro, dunque stava solo aspettando il momento propizio per avvicinarsi al piccolo e rivolgergli la parola; aveva notato l'espressione insondabile che aveva sul viso, sebbene gli sembrasse tutt'altro che felice, in quella situazione.  
«Ehi, cosa stai leggendo?» Gli chiese un giorno, avvicinandosi con la scusa di risistemare alcuni libri proprio di fianco all'angolino in cui il bimbo si era accucciato a leggere.  
Il piccolo sollevò gli occhi chiari – erano blu – e lo guardò per interminabili istanti, le labbra leggermente schiuse, probabilmente per via della sorpresa, e le manine ancora strette al tomo che teneva, abbastanza corposo. Poi sollevò il libro, in modo tale che Makoto potesse leggere il titolo del volume. «Moby Dick?! Ma riesci già a capirlo?»  
Il bambino annuì una sola volta con la testa, prima di tornare con lo sguardo sulle pagine del libro. Lui, per contro, rimase qualche istante senza parole, perché era la prima volta che si trovava faccia a faccia con un bambino così precoce dal punto di vista letterario. Poco dopo sorrise appena, prima di chinarsi di fronte a quello, rimanendo sui talloni. «E ti piace?»  
Un altro assenso con la testa fu la sua risposta. Non doveva essere molto socievole, ma lo trovò interessante, a modo suo. Gli piacevano i bambini chiusi e un po' riservati, che avevano bisogno di tempo per aprirsi: erano quelli che rimanevano più attaccati a chi li incoraggiava a esprimersi, o comunque ad avere un dialogo.  
«Io sono Makoto, se hai bisogno di qualcosa – magari un libro su qualche scaffale più alto – chiamami.» Gli disse, sorridendogli dolcemente prima di rialzarsi, stirandosi verso l'alto, pronto a tornare al lavoro. Tuttavia, proprio mentre stava per voltargli le spalle, il piccolino emise per la prima volta un suono. «Grazie, Makoto-san.»  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise caloroso, scuotendo appena il capo prima di fargli un cenno con la mano, in segno di saluto, per poi ti tornare al lavoro; la madre del piccolo gli passò di fianco poco dopo e, con i suoi soliti modi sbrigativi, portò via il bambino. Makoto li osservò in silenzio, notando lo sguardo triste del bimbo mentre quella gli levava il libro prima di trascinarlo via, tenendolo per il polso sottile.  
  
Da quel momento Makoto cominciò a passare del tempo con Haruka, per la maggior parte era lui a parlare, di libri principalmente, di quello che gli piaceva leggere o che aveva intenzione di prendere in futuro, quando avrebbe avuto i soldi dopo aver finito gli studi. Il bambino annuiva semplicemente, ma si capiva bene che lo ascoltava con attenzione, malgrado l'espressione un po' trasognata che il ragazzo dai capelli castani aveva imparato a riconoscere come propria del più piccolo.  
Haruka parlava poco, ma Makoto non sembrava esserne disturbato – d'altra parte aveva sempre avuto persone intorno molto più silenziose di lui, dunque la prospettiva che quel bambino non parlasse tantissimo non lo spaventava, considerando che cominciava a capirlo, seppure un minimo.  
Talvolta gli faceva già trovare qualche libro che avrebbe potuto interessargli sul mare o sui pesci, qualcosa che il moretto sembrava amare particolarmente, anche se non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di affermare questa sua passione per via del suo continuo essere sballottato da una parte all'altra da sua madre. Non gli parlava di sé, raramente apriva bocca, ma con l'andare del tempo aveva compreso che la donna lavorava nel settore delle vendite di una grossa casa editrice e si portava il figlio dietro quando andava a fare pubbliche relazioni di pomeriggio, dato che il bambino non poteva ancora restare da solo e coi doposcuola c'erano degli orari da rispettare che, di certo, l'avrebbero messa in difficoltà sul “ritiro” del bambino.  
Una parte di sé non poteva che provare pena per Haruka, ma sapeva che non era giusto: quel bambino, per quanto apparentemente sfortunato, sembrava abbastanza felice delle possibilità che aveva. Era ancora piccolo – aveva nove anni, gli aveva detto – ma sapeva fare molte cose e, per certi aspetti, ragionava quasi come un ragazzo più grande. Non sembrava avercela con sua madre, per quanto non ne parlasse, il fatto di essere sballottato da una parte all'altra non sembrava pesargli se non nel momento in cui doveva interrompere la propria lettura.  
«La mamma cambia lavoro.» Gli disse Haruka un giorno, mentre guardava le foto di un libro naturalistico, posando la manina sull'immagine di un'orca che copriva due pagine patinate; teneva gli occhi blu bassi, sul'animale, mentre Makoto si fermava e lo guardava. «Davvero? E non sei contento?»  
«Andiamo a Tokyo.» Mormorò, rendendo palese il disagio che il ragazzo più grande aveva solo ipotizzato pochi secondi prima. Dunque si sarebbero trasferiti, ecco cosa turbava il bambino.  
Era rimasto con lo sguardo basso, fisso sulle pagine del grande libro, senza guardarlo.  
«Ah... Beh dai, Tokyo è molto bella, potrai farti un sacco di amici lì.»  
Il rumore del libro che veniva chiuso in uno scatto lo fece sobbalzare appena, prima di notare che Haruka si era messo in piedi e si era avvicinato a lui, afferrandogli un lembo del grembiule che indossava, quello col logo della libreria. Lo strinse forte, tanto da farsi sbiancare le nocche della piccola mano. «Voglio stare qui.»  
Makoto sorrise, perché era la prima volta che il più piccolo gli si avvicinava di sua iniziativa, dimostrando una sorta di attaccamento verso di lui, apparentemente. «Vedrai che andrà bene, è brutto quando si cambia casa, ma sarà bello poi.» Il bimbo scosse forte la testa, stringendo più forte il grembiule, tirandolo appena verso di sé, verso il suo petto. «Mi va bene qui.»  
Il castano continuò a sorridere leggero, mentre gli posava una mano sulla testolina scura, accarezzandola gentilmente. «Potrai venire a trovarmi.»  
«Non è vero.» Sembrava quasi dire  _“è una di quelle bugie che dicono i grandi quando non vogliono dire la verità”_ , glielo leggeva nel suo modo di tenerlo, mentre scuoteva forte la testa. Non stava piangendo, ma sembrava quasi farlo dal modo in cui si ostinava a stargli vicino. Probabilmente non aveva alcun diritto di replica sulla decisione di sua madre – sarebbe stato strano il contrario, data la sua giovane età – e visto che era così introverso, dubitava che avesse anche solo provato a mostrare apertamente quel disagio che si portava dentro.  
Makoto sospirò. «Dico sul serio. Magari non subito, ci vorrà qualche tempo, dovrai diventare più grande... Ma mi farebbe piacere tornassi a trovarmi.»  
Il bambino non rispose, rimase solo per altri interminabili minuti a stringere quel lembo di stoffa con le dita, talmente forte e con tanta sicurezza che sembrava quasi volerlo strappare solo tenendolo nella mano. E poi, semplicemente, lo lasciò andare, sistemando il libro che aveva lasciato a terra nelle mani del maggiore. «... Verrò sicuramente.» Mormorò, sollevando per la prima volta in quella giornata i suoi grandi occhi blu su di lui; ne vedeva le ombre e le luci, quel leggero luccichio, mentre vi leggeva quella promessa che sembrava esigere una risposta altrettanto seria. Makoto non era mai stato un bugiardo e non avrebbe cominciato in quel momento, perché quegli occhi erano talmente sinceri e talmente fiduciosi, nel loro silenzio, che non avrebbe mai potuto deludere la persona che li possedeva. «D'accordo, è una promessa.»  
  
La porta tintinnò all'apertura, facendo entrare un ragazzo che all'apparenza doveva essere un universitario. Aveva i capelli corti e neri, ma due occhi blu che ne tradivano in qualche modo la particolarità; non sembrava troppo contento di quello che si era trovato davanti una volta entrato.  
Erano cambiate molte cose dall'ultima volta che era stato lì, quasi dieci anni prima, eppure c'era la stessa aria satura che gli aveva fatto preferire quel posto a ogni singolo negozio in cui sua madre lo aveva sempre portato. C'era luce, ma c'era anche silenzio.  
I libri avevano cambiato la loro posizione, anche gli scaffali non erano più gli stessi – o forse gli sembrava così perché li vedeva da un'altra prospettiva – ma era bello, essere di nuovo in quel posto. Gli era mancato così tanto...  
Per un attimo il suo sguardo venne attirato da un ragazzo alto col grembiule, ma durò solo un istante, perché non avrebbe mai potuto confonderlo per chi stava cercando. Forse era una cosa stupida, magari era solo lui, quello che aveva preso seriamente quella promessa richiesta in modo infantile e senza una apparente ragione se non quella di avere la certezza di poter tornare indietro, un giorno. Eppure gli occhi verdi di quel ragazzo non sembravano in grado di mentire; li ricordava così grandi, così immensi, nei suoi ricordi di bambino, che probabilmente sarebbe rimasto deluso, nel constatare che i suoi ricordi non erano così veri come invece in quegli anni si era sempre illuso fossero.  
«Ah, buongiorno e benvenuto!» Haruka parve riconoscere persino la voce, mentre si voltava leggermente e lo vedeva, con una pila di libri tra le braccia che posava sul bancone al suo fianco. Era ancora molto più grande di lui, aveva ancora quegli occhi immensi e quelle spalle larghissime, come le ricordava.  
«Makoto-san.» Sussurrò leggermente, prima di sentire gli occhi pizzicare appena e faceva solo mezzo passo, il giusto per allungarsi e stringere le braccia intorno al collo del ragazzo che ormai era quasi un uomo, trattenendo in un'ostinata spinta di orgoglio la commozione di averlo trovato ancora una volta lì.  
«H-Haru?» Trovò persino bella quell'abbreviazione che nessuno si era mai permesso di fargli, nessuno tranne lui, mentre lo stringeva forte e sentiva le braccia dell'altro avvolgerlo a propria volta.  
Finalmente era tornato nell'unico posto in cui voleva davvero restare.


End file.
